To be wed
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: After legless, another Spongebob and Laura fanfic, I had this posted on deviant art, and finally got around to posting it on here.. Spongebob and Laura are getting ready for their wedding, but some things happen and well, that, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for coming back to the next story following Legless, this is done for a friend of mine, Mephiles101 , who created Laura, and well, here's the next story.

Spongebob sighed as he sat in Sandy's dome, he smiled, shaking his head, "Everything is happening just so fast, I mean, I'm getting married in less then a month, and yes I know, we've been engaged for almost 16 years now, and it just feels like, time just flew by, and now, I can finally marry the woman of my dreams." he shook his head, covering his face with his hands.

He looked up at her and smiled, and she smiled back, he was a different person that what she knew, he seemed mature, and just, happier then he'd ever been, which she didn't think was even possible.

"Oh, hey, can you do me a huge favor?" Spongebob asked as he sat up, and she cocked her brow, "Depends." she said, and he sighed, shrugging, "Well, Laura is still kinda, new around here, and she also has that one problem, with her- anyways, that's not really important, what I want, is to see if you could possibly, you know-" he hesitated, and she shook her head.

"No, what?" she asked, Spongebob smiled, "We're getting married really soon, and we still haven't went out and really bought anything, and well, she needs a friend to help her go pick out a dress, and, you know, I would but it's bad luck to see your bride before the wedding, take her to pick out some cake, I would but, I have work, you know?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Oh, I get it, ya want me ta take her out for a girls day out, well sure, I don't mind, it'd mean we could get ta know each other more, I would really love ta get ta know tha lucky gal who is gonna marry ma best friend." she smiled as winked and he blushed, "Yeah, and just, you know, be there for her, she's still not all that comfortable with her legs, if she should feel sad, or start to cry, tell her that I still love her, and that she is strong, and beautiful." he said, and Sandy smiled, shaking her head, "Look at'cha, yer so sweet." she blushed before Spongebob stood up, looking at his watch.

"Alright, I should get going, don't wanna be late for work." he said as he reached across the table and hugged her before he ran out the dome and down the road to work.

Laura smiled as she and Sandy walked down the busy sidewalk, holding a few shopping bags, they'd been out almost all day, shopping for things for her and Spongebob's wedding, Sandy stopped in front of a little white building, she turned to Laura.

"Here we are." Sandy announced as she gestured to the windows full of white dresses, her eyes lit up, she'd never thought this day would come, at least, not so soon, tears of joy filled her eyes as she was reminded again that she would finally be able to walk down that aisle, wearing one of these dresses to finally marry the man of her dreams.

"Come on." Sandy smiled as she gestured for her to go through the door she was holding, Laura gasped as she looked out at the many different dresses on display, she stepped back when the retailer came out from behind a rack of dresses, he held his hands out.

"Sandra, it's so nice to see you." he said as he hugged her, before he turned his head towards Laura, "Oh? Is this her?" he asked as he looked over her, and Laura looked away, she felt a little uncomfortable, like he was staring through her, and just picking out everything that was wrong with her, like, her legs.

Sandy nodded, "yep, she's the one, oh me and Drew go back, he's really good at what he does." Sandy informed her, and the man smiled, "You're marrying Spongebob? Aren't you?" he asked as he picked up a strand of her brown hair that rested on her shoulder, and she nodded, "U, uh yes sir." she answered, and the man nodded, "My, i didn't think the boy would ever settle down, and with someone as beautiful as you." he said before he snapped his fingers, "I've got the perfect thing." he said before he turned around and skimmed the the rack of dresses before he pulled one out.

It was a pure white dress with pink lace around it, Laura smiled, it was beautiful, the man handed her the dress, "Go into the first stall, and then come back out when you're set." he said and she smiled and went to the stall.

She stood on the podium, turning around, it was beautiful on her but, she looked at the man, "Um, do you have anything, i dunno, smaller?" she asked as she tugged the top up a little to cover her chest, it was a little too big for her, the man nodded, "Not in that style." he said as he scanned her body again before he went back to the rack.

Spongebob sighed to himself as he flipped the patties on the grill, normally, he'd be excited to work but, his mind was somewhere else, he glanced up at the clock before he jumped at the sound of Squidward's voice.

"Oh, geez you scared the barnacles off of me." he scoffed as he held his chest to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest, and Squidward handed him a slip of paper with an order, "Stop daydreaming and get to work." Squidward ordered as Spongebob took the paper.

"Do you thinks she's alright?" he asked as he looked at the order before he reached for a raw patty and put it on the grill, "Who?" Squidward asked, and Spongebob shrugged, "Laura, I sent her out with Sandy today to go shopping." he said, "Shopping for what?" Squidward asked, Spongebob looked up at her.

"For the wedding, silly, she's going cake, and dress shopping." he answered with a sweet smile, he couldn't wait to see her in a dress, "Well, she's marrying you, so no, she's not ok." Squidward rolled his eyes before he smirked and turned around, and Spongebob scoffed, jumping up to the window.

"You know, you should get married too, add some spice in your life." he joked as he slid a plate in the window, "It could be good for you, I bet you'd smile more." he said as he pointed at him, and Squidward rolled his eyes, "You know, not everyone wants to be like you." Squidward said, and Spongebob laughed, "You could learn a few things."

"Like what, how to be a suck up?" Squidward questioned, Spongebob cocked his brow, "Suck up? You mean, like a sponge, well, I don't think you can be a sponge, why would you wanna be a sponge? You should be happy with who you are." Spongebob smiled, and Squidward just turned away.

Spongebob sighed, looking down at his shell phone to see if there were any messages or missed calls, but there weren't any, they must've been out, having fun, he smiled at the thought, he was worrying over nothing.

Laura sighed as fanned her hands down the material, it looked great, it was another pure white dress and was almost a perfect fit, she smiled as she opened the stall and Sandy smiled, "That looks great." she said and Laura smiled, taking a step forward but ended up stepping on the dress and fell to the ground with a thud.

Laura pushed herself up, rubbing her head, she sighed as she looked back at her legs, she took Sandy's hand as she helped her up, "Are ya ok?" Sandy asked her, and Laura sighed, looking down at the dress that surrounded her, she was sure this was it but, "It's too long.." she said as she slumped her shoulders, if she was just a few inches taller- she looked up at the man as he handed her another dress, third time's the charm.

Laura gasped as she turned around the mirror, it was just perfect, and blue was her favorite color, she turned around to get Sandy's opinion, and she gasped, standing up from her seat she walked over to her, she touched the material, it was soft too, "You look, beautiful." she said and Laura blushed, "D, do you think he'll like it? I mean, what if-"

"You're worrying too much, you know Spongebob, he'll love anythin ya put on, I bet he'll even want to wear it." she winked, and Laura laughed, that would be like him, wouldn't it, she turned to the mirror again to view herself, she smiled it was just perfect, not too short, not too long, bows were wrapped around her hips, she sighed, looking deep into the mirror, to see her walk down that aisle, holding a bouquet of flowers, and to look up at him as he waited for her.

Her dream was brought an end as she turned her attention to Drew as he came out from a closet, holding a white box, "Now, you can't wear that dress and not have the matching shoes to go with them." Drew smiled, and Sandy looked at him and started to shake her head from behind her, signaling for him to turn back, but he didn't read, and opened the box.

Laura gasped as she looked down at the pair of white heels, "oh- they're so, beautiful." she said as she reached to touch them, she was almost breathless while she stared down at them, her eyes watered, and the man smiled, "See what'd I tell ya, their beauty is enough to make a woman cry." he said, and she wiped her eyes.

"Th, that's not why I'm crying." she said, and Sandy placed her hand on her shoulder, "Laura." she softly spoke, she looked back at Sandy, "I can never wear shoes again." she said as the tears started coming, Sandy just rubbed her back, "They're just shoes, Laura." she said, and Laura looked away.

"How can someone as great as him, love someone as ugly as me?" she asked, she looked up at Sandy, "I, I mean, just look at me, I'm a cripple, I have pink skin, and i have no legs, i'm not normal, wh, what's so attractive about a short, stubby girl? huh?" she asked, her lip quivering, and Sandy awed.

"Ya know that's not true, yer smarter than that, ya know Spongebob better than I do, i mean, obviously, yer marryin em." she shrugged, Laura just looked at her, "Do ya think he'd marry ya if he didn't love ya?" she asked her, and Laura looked to the ground.

"Ya know, he thinks yer perfect, he doesn't care what ya look like, he isn't like most guys who just want a woman for her looks, he loves ya because of you, and I ain't sayin yer not pretty, because ya are, I never thought he'd get so lucky, y'all were made fer eachother, I know y'all didn't wait almost sixteen years fer each other, to not be together." she said as she rubbed her back and Laura smiled.

"I know it must be hard, not havin feet, but listen, it's not the end of the world, Laura, ya can walk! Even when the doctors said you couldn't, but ya proved them wrong, ya get ta walk down that aisle, and marry that man, because he loves you, and he needs ya, and shoes aren't everythin, so pull yerself tagether, we've got a wedding ta get ready for." she smiled, and Laura smiled back.

"You sound just like him." she chuckled as she dried her eyes, and Sandy laughed in return, "Well, being around him as much as I am, I guess it's only natural for some of him to rub off on anyone." she shrugged, and Laura just sighed, and she'd get to marry him in less then a month.

"Come on! Let's go do some cake tasting!" Sandy suggested as she pulled Laura with her after she'd purchased her dress, they were at least half way down the side walk when Laura pulled her arm from her, Sandy looked at her, "Ya coming?" she asked, and Laura shrugged, "A, actually, Sandy, I, I'm kinda, tired from walking around all day, is it alright if we just go home?" Laura asked, and Sandy cocked her brow.

"So, ya, don't wanna try any cake?" she asked, and Laura shrugged, "Yeah, but, why rush? We've got another three weeks." she smiled, and Sandy sighed, scratching her head, they did have a lot of things, she smiled, "yeah, we should get yer stuff home so they don't get ruined." she said, and Laura nodded.

Spongebob jumped when the door to the kitchen busted open with a loud bang as Patrick walked into the kitchen, "Patrick? Wh, what are you doing here?" Spongebob asked, and Patrick smiled, "I was just wanting to know what theme you'd like for your bachelor party, you know, for your last night as a single man." he winked as he elbowed the sponge in his chest.

"Bachelor party?" he questioned, he scratched his head, "I never thought I'd actually be talking about this so soon." he shook his head, and Patrick grinned, "We never thought you'd be getting married this soon either." he joked, and Spongebob rolled his eyes before he looked at Squidward and Eugene who either stood in the window, or in the door.

Eugene walked in and shook his head, wrapping his arm around the boy, "Can't believe me boy is finally gettin married." he said, before he looked at him with seriousness, "But, are you sure about this boy? Do you wanna throw away your freedom for some, girl?" krabs asked, and Spongebob sighed and nodded, "You don't really have to ask me, Its my choice, I want to marry her, a, and I am." Spongebob informed.

Krabs nodded, "Well, just wait until your bachelor party, it'll be the best time of your life, of course, it'll cost ya." he said as he rubbed his claws together, and Spongebob put on a fake smile, "I tell ya what we can do fer em, we book em a hotel room, and go to a club and just, do whatever." Krabs suggested, and Spongebob sighed, "Guys I don't-"

"Everyone of your guys will be there, Me, Patrick, Squidward, Larry, and just about every one of your friends." he said, and Spongebob sighed, "Do i have to?" Spongebob asked, and Squidward nodded, "Do you have to? Yes you have to, it's tradition." Squidward answered, and Spongebob nodded, they would spend the next few days, planning this epic party, while he would plan his wedding.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

The morning had started off as another one of those beautiful, quite sunday mornings, the only sound that filled the big pineapple was the silent snores of the pineapple's inhabitants. Spongebob yawned as his eyes fluttered open, he rubbed the crust and water out from his eyes before he turned to the sleeping beauty at his side. He smiled, seeing her beautiful face for first time that morning, he always dreamt of this moment, when he'd get to wake up, some bright morning to see the love of his life's face, for the past 15 years, he'd been waking up alone, to an empty bed, sure, a picture, and a text was great but, it wasn't like she was really there, with him every morning, and now, he sighed.

They were getting married in two weeks, to think that it was only 16 years ago when he'd asked her to marry him, they would have gotten married way sooner if she was there, but it didn't matter, she was here now, and she was soon to be, Mrs. Laura Squarepants. He smiled as he reached a delicate hand out to touch her face. His mind jumped a little when she started to stir, and her eyes started to flicker. She opened her eyes practically, her vision was still a little blurry but she could still make out his face, she smiled, closing her eyes.

"Mornin." she softly spoke before she scooted closer and laid her head down on his chest, with one of her legs wrapped around his waist, she snuggled her head into him, smiling, even this early, when all her senses were slow, she could still feel her heart flutter with love, or maybe it was hers, he was so soft, and warm, she could hear the beating of his heart just beneath her ear.

Spongebob smiled, rubbing her shoulder, "Boy, you're tired, aren't ya." he asked, but she didn't answer, she just started to snore, and he awed, finding it extremely cute, he tried to close his eyes, but he was wide awake, he yawned, well, almost. Spongebob kissed her temple, before he attempted to slide out from under her, "hnn? Where you going?" she asked, cracking open one of her eyes, he smiled, "Oh, I gotta use the bathroom." he informed, and she nodded with a yawn.

"O, ok, well, hurry up, I wanna cuddle." she said and he smiled, brushing the hair out from her face before he gave her a kiss, he then turned around, rubbing his nose as he walked towards the bathroom.

Laura jumped a little when she felt a lite tap on her shoulder, "Hey, Laura." he softly spoke as he sat at the edge of the bed, and she opened her eyes to find him standing there, holding up a little tray of food, "Hungry?" he asked, and she sat up, feeling her stomach growl, "Oh, breakfast in bed." she smiled as he slid the tray on her lap, she sighed as she looked down at the beautifully prepared food, eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes with chocolate chips, orange juice, a glass of milk, and even a tiny red rose.

"Oh, Robert." she shook her head before she looked up at him as he poured some syrup over her pancakes, and stopped without her even having to ask, because he already knew, he looked up at her before he turned around to leave, she was shocked when he came back with a T.v. and handed her the remote after he'd plugged it in.

Spongebob then slid into his side, pulled the covers over his legs before he brought a tray up for himself, "Didn't think I was gonna let you eat alone, did ya?" he smirked before he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Laura sighed, she couldn't help but to blush, she shook her head, she was never really good at the romancy things, but, he was, and he, god, he was perfect. She looked at him as he ate and watched T.V. to think, she'd get to finally marry him in two weeks, and be, Mrs... Laura Squarepants, she closed her eyes and leaned into his shoulder.

He looked at her, and she started to laugh, he was such a goof, "what?" he asked, and she laughed, shaking her head, she placed her tray on the ground before turning back to him, she then leaned up and started to lick his lips in attempt to get the sticky syrup off his lips. Spongebob, of course, couldn't help but to giggle.

"L, Laura, what are you doing?!" he questioned before he placed his tray on the night stand beside him before he turned to her and brought her in closer and started to kiss her, she smiled, pulling away, "i think, that must've been, the sweetest kiss, I'd ever had." she giggled, as she licked her finger clean of some syrup, and he laughed, "You're always a sweet kiss." he said, and she rolled her eyes before the two of them jumped at the sound of a shellphone going off.

Spongebob picked up his phone, cocking his brow, he glanced at Laura, "Mr. Krabs? on a Sunday?" he questioned, she sighed, crossing her arms, "I bet he's gonna tell you to come in, and if he does, well, tell him you can't, and that you want to spend the day with your fiance." she said as she held up her hand to remind him of the ring he'd gave her, and he put on a smile before he answered it.

"Hello?" he answered, he glanced back at her before looking back down at the sheets, "What?" he asked, picking up his head, and she looked at him, "What?" she asked him, reaching for his arm, "but, sir, I have plans- with who? Laura- does it matter what we got planned?" he asked, and she tugged at his sleeve, "Tell him I said no, that you're mine for the day." she ordered but he ignored her.

"but it's Sunday, this is my only day off and- yes, I understand but- fire me? Two weeks before my wedding? but sir-" he questioned before he slid out of bed and started to pace the floor, he sighed, turning off his phone before he shook his head and walked towards the bathroom, cursing under his breath.

Laura followed after, she hung on the door, watching as he slid his belt around his waist, he looked at her as he turned around, "I tried-" she just put on a fake smile and approached him, "I know, I just, why can't he have someone else come in? There's two people there, he can cook, or have Squidward do it." she said, and he sighed, "he doesn't see it as that way, he sees it as, come to work on your one day off, or you're fired, even if you made plans with your fiance." he rolled his eyes as he slid his shirt on and started to button it.

Laura sighed, running her hands down to his waist, "Maybe he'll let you off early tonight, and we can do something when you get off." she said, and he sighed, smiling, reaching his hands for her hips before he hugged her, "I love you." he said before he pulled out of their hug and they closed in for a kiss.

* * *

Spongebob sighed as he stepped inside the Krusty Krab, throwing on his hat, he was then greeted by his eager boss, "Oh, Spongebob, you're here! So glad you could make it in today, sorry about yer plans with the Mrs." he apologized, and Spongebob just sighed, "No, its alright, its not like I had any plans, or anything." he shrugged as he rolled his eyes, and Krabs smiled, "oh? Oh that's great! cuz, for a second, I thought you two were about to get it on." he chuckled and his face darkened.

"Wh, what? N, no! We were just having breakfast in bed! We don't do that, we're not those kind of sponges." he shook his head, and Krabs scoffed, "Of course ya aren't, yeah I believe ya." he rolled his eyes, "But we aren't." Spongebob defended before he let out a sigh and pushed past him to get to the kitchen.

Spongebob jumped in shock when the lights in the kitchen suddenly turned on, and the place was surrounded with people, and a couple women, some real, some fake, Spongebob stood at the door, what was happening?

Krabs than throws his arm around the sponge, "Whaddaya think, lad?" he asked, and Spongebob tugged at his shirt to let some of the hot air out, "Wh, what are all these people doing in here?" he asked as a couple women in translucent lingerie walked over and slid their fins down his chest, "Is this the party boy?" one of them asked, "cuz he's cute." she said, and the other agreed, "yeah he is." she said as they loosened his tie.

Spongebob then let out a scream, pushing them off of him, his face extremely red, "L, ladies I don't think that was appropriate." he shook his head, and they looked at eachother, "Why not? You don't like us no more?" they asked, and he glanced back and forth between them, "I, it's not that I don't like you its just that, I, Am engaged!" he said as he showed his engagement ring.

Krabs than leaned close to him, "Son, this is a little taste of your bachelor party." he informed, "My, bachelor party, but- I don't wanna-" "there'll be more at the real one, want ya ta have the best time of yer life, before yer, know, tamed." he chuckled, Spongebob shook his head, "but I don't want a bachelors party." he said, and Krabs scoffed.

"Of course ya do, and yer goin, cuz if ya don't.. ya will be on probation, I done spent too much fer ya ta not show up so-" Spongebob sighed, "Can I please, get to work? I peace?" he asked, and Krabs smiled, "That'a boy, ok everyone out!" Krabs ordered as the room cleared, Spongebob rubbed his face before he stepped up to the grill to get to work.

SpongeBob quitely laughed as he held his phone between his shoulder and ear while he flipped his patties, it had been a few hours since he'd clocked in and couldn't wait another minute of silence, sure Squidward and Eugene were nice to talk to, but he couldn't talk to them like he could talk to her, "I know, this place is crazy, I mean, I live for crazy but.. hey speaking of crazy, I was thinking about you, my crazy finance." He chuckled.

"Crazy? Hey, who you calling crazy I'm not the one who runs around screaming his head off for no reason." She placed one of her hands on her hip, SpongeBob laughed, "but you do do that." he pointed out, she puckered her lips, "yeah but I do it with my clothes on."

"Anyways.. hehe, I was thinking, since our morning was savagely destroyed, I was thinking that maybe, our night didn't have to be, I mean, when was the last time we'd gone out?" He asked as he kicked out one of his feet.

Laura shrugged, "I think like, three weeks ago." She answered and he shook his head, "no, no I mean, really gone out, magic and stuff?" He asked and she smiled, thinking of the date they had about a year ago when she'd just gotten home from the navy.

"Well it doesn't matter because when I get home, baby it's just you, me, a bottle of champagne, and a romantic night out on the town, and a few hot kisses!" He informed and she laughed, blushing, "so, be ready when I get home hun." He smiled before he kissed his phone and hang up.

Laura sat back, holding her phone before she squealed and jumped off the bed, running to hr closet to pick out a dress for later, but first, she'd take a shower, he had a few hours until he got home, and so she'd use them wisely, she wasn't much of a fan of makeup, but on some occasions, she couldn't help but to dress herself up, she looked up at the clock on the wall, just 5 hours.

* * *

Spongebob smiled as he neared the end if his shift, he had about ten minutes left, and after that he'd go home, get dressed and take his lady out for a special night. Spongebob turned to the door when his boss, Eugene stepped in the kitchen.

"Hey Spongebob, I'm sorry to do this to ya but, I need ya ta stay for another two hours, Squidwards sick, and I need the extra hands." He said, Spongebob's jaw dropped, "sir normally I'd love nothing more but to stay a few extra hours but, I've got some serious plans with Laura and I can't-" "you can and, you will, I don't care you guys have the rest of your lives to go on out and do whatever, you signed a contract, remember?" Krabs remined him.

"But!" Spongebob sighed, dropping his shoulders, "F, fine." He quietly said before he turned back around to the grill.

Laura sighed as she sat on the sofa, waiting for him to walk through that door, but instead, she got a phone call, she quickly picked it up, "Spongebob? Hey where are you?" she asked.

Spongebob sighed, "the boss man is forcing me to stay later." He sighed, Laura looked down at her knees, "I'm really sorry baby, I am in was really looking forward to treating you right." He said, and she sighed, "but hey, that one place should still be open when I get off, so our night's not, completely ruined, ya know?" He forced a smile.

"Yeah but what if he makes you stay even later I mean." "I won't let him, I'll walk

Out if I have to, baby, this night was supposed to be about us and it still is." He smiled, and she smiled back even though they couldn't see it, they knew it was there, "I'll see you tonight my love." He said before he ended the call, he wasn't even supposed to be on his phone but, he didn't care.

* * *

Laura sighed as she looked herself in the mirror,was this the right dress for her, or did she need something else, she turned to look for Gary but found him fast asleep, she needed some advice, but didn't want to wake the previous snail, her attention was brought to the sound of a very sharp clarinet, Squidward was an artist, right? Surely he knew something about fashion.

Squidward groaned at the sound of his doorbell, he tossed his clarinet to heside and marched down stairs, Spongebob, who doesn't he think he is? Coming to his house at this hour? Laura jumped back a little as the door swung open, Squidward was a little shocked to see her here, without him, and, his eyes scanned her dress.

"Hey Mr. Squidward, sorry to bother you, i normally wouldn't bother coming over, if I didn't need your advice." She scratched the back of her head. Squidward smiled, and stepped back, he never thought she'd ask him for his advice, and well, he was here to give it to her, figuratively and, literally.

Squidward stepped aside to let her in, "well please come in, wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He suggested, and she stepped in, "I was just wondering, it's about me and Spongebob, we're going on a date when he gets here, and I was wanting your advice on what to wear, I mean, Robert says you're a really good artist, and so I mean, you would have an idea of what would look best on me." She said, and he glanced back down at her.

"Actually, you'd look best with nothing on." He answered, and her face darkened, "u, um, excuse me?" She cocked her brow, Squidward shrugged, "You wanted my advice in what would look best on you, and I said, nothing, there's no doubt that a woman of your shape has some nice curves, I mean, you are a woman, aren't you? And a pretty hot one at that." He smirked.

Laura glanced down at the floor, crossing her arms over her chest, "th, thanks." She said looking towards the door, maybe this was a bad idea? She looked up at Squidward, who approached her, she stepped back to get some space, this guy reminded her of some of them men she met in the navy, the kind she'd usually punch in the face, and walk away from.

"You know, you should take my advice and leave him." Squidward said, and she gasped under her breath, leave him? "Why would I leave him? I love Robert." She informed, but Squidward shook his head, "so you think! You love him, because you've never been with a real man, at least not one as great as I."

Laura shook her head, "but, you're wrong, SpongeBob is.." "a loser, he doesn't deserve someone as great as you, I mean, if you knew him like I do-" "I know him, better than you do, and I love him, we're getting married, look I just came to ask your opinion on a dress, but MMPH!"

Laura gasped she was pinned against a wall, and, and he was, Squidward was KISSING her! She attempted to push him away, but he was too strong, she gasped as she felt his hand slide down her back, and nearing her rear.

Spongebob hummed to himself as he neared their house, holding a bouquet in his hands, the door squeaks open, and he announces that he's home, but gets no answer, maybe she was upstairs, and didn't hear him.

"Laura, honey, I'm home." He announced again as he opened the door to their room, but she wasn't there, he placed the flowers on their bed and went to the bathroom to search but she wasn't there, she wasn't in the kitchen, or in the garage, she wasn't on the roof, it was no use calling her when her phone was on the kitchen table, she had to be around here, somewhere.

He looked out his window, at the Easter island head next door, it was a stretch, but she could have walked over there, he could walk over and ask if he'd seen her. He'd raised his hand to knock on the door but found that it as cracked open, he was about to announce he was about to come in but, he heard something strange, yet, kinda familiar.

Two voices, a man, guessing it was Squidward and a woman, he knew that voice but hoped he was wrong. He could hear moaning coming from inside, he bit his lip as he slowly opened the door, and confirmed his horrible suspicion.

"O, oh." He mumbled under his breath as he watched Squidward, and his, his cheating fiance make out against the wall, his hands running down her back to rub her ass. Spongebob trembled in his spot, it felt like he'd been shot in the chest, he couldn't breathe, tears fell from his eyes as his whole world came crashing down, he felt sick, like he'd drank an entire bottle of poison.

He shook his head and ran home, crying tears of hurt and anger, "should have known." He spat as he ran home.

* * *

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Laura curled her fingers into a ball, desperately wanting to push him away but couldn't, he was too strong, he forced her hands against the wall to keep her from doing so. Laura cried under him. Her eyes widened as she felt one of his slimy tentacles slide up her leg, pushing up some of the dress.

"Hn, N, No!" she shouted before she managed to knee him in between his legs, he ended up dropping her as he went to hold his balls, making her wonder why she hadn't kicked him sooner.

"You fuckin bitch!" he shouted as he looked up at her, standing up she panicked and punched him in the face, pushing past him as she ran for the door. She continued to cry as she ran inside, almost tripping on her stubs, she needed to call him, and make him come home.

Laura panted, out of breath as she ran into the kitchen for her phone, her hands shook from the whole ordeal, she wouldn't be surprised if she accidentally dialed the wrong number. She placed her phone up to her ear, still shaking, begging for him to pick up, but didn't, instead, she heard a quite ring being silenced from up stairs, she gasped, he was home!

"R, Robert!" she called for him as she ran out of the kitchen for the stairs that lead to the master bedroom, she grunted as she ran into him as he stepped down from the staircase. She sighed in relief, failing to notice the way he looked at her until she went to hug him and he stepped back.

She looked up at him, and he just glared at her, his eyes, red and puffy, and a little wet from crying. That look he gave her, she'd never seen it before, and it scared her, she could feel his emotions, anger, and, hurt? By the way he stared through her, it must've been something she did.

"R, robert, you won't believe-" "Don't, call me that." he finally spoke, shaking his head, more tears filled her eyes, and he looked away, he wasn't strong enough to watch her cry, not after what he'd seen, he wouldn't wrap his arms around her and told her he forgave her, he wouldn't tell her it was alright because, it wasn't.

Spongebob pushed past her, his shoulder hitting hers as he moved to the kitchen, she stepped back, and followed him, standing in the door, watching as he dug in the fridge and took out a beer. He wasn't a drinker, he never drank, unless he was either at a party, or, he was really upset about something, and there was no party.

"Sp, Spongebob." she called his name and he sighed, "you know what, don't even curse my name with those lips." he looked at her before he turned his attention to his bottle as he popped the cap, and brought it to his lips.

It pained her to see him this way, and she didn't know why, "I, I thought you loved me." she spoke, and he bit his lip, her words, poison to his ears, he glared at her, "and I thought the same about you, but I guess we're both wrong, aren't we?" he questioned, and she dropped her jaw, tears finally falling that were caused by him.

He growled, tugging at his head before he pointed at her, "No! You don't deserve to make that face, you don't deserve to cry, so stop it! You think that after what you'd done, and that, after a few tears, I'd open my arms out to you? Did you think I'd dry those tears?" he questioned as he approached her.

"That's right, I saw you." he narrowed his eyes, her eyes widened again, he saw?

"Oh, didn't think I knew about that, how long had it been going on? and how much longer were you gonna keep doing it? Damn it! We were supposed to get married! and, with Squidward?" he questioned.

He saw. Laura shook her head, "N, no, Robert, it wasn't what it looked like." she reached her hands out for him but he slapped them away, "Don't fucking touch me, from what I saw, he had you, pinned against the wall, and you seemed to be enjoying yourself, with your moaning." he gritted his teeth.

Laura shook her head, stepping closer, "Th, that's not what happened! Robert, Spongebob, please-" "Damn it! Stop saying my fucking name!" he shouted at her, and she stepped back, the tone in his voice was hurtful, and it scared her.

"I, if you'd just listen." she said, and he shook his head, "I don't want to hear a single word of it, you know, if you didn't love me, you could have just said so, you didn't have to be with me, you didn't have to say yes, you didn't have to hurt me like that, was is some joke? Some game? See how long it took for the giant idiot to realize he'd been played?" he asked.

Laura shook her head, "N, no, I love you, Sponge-" "You know, I stood by your side, I was there, since we were at least six months old, I waited for you for 16 years when you left for the Navy, I supported you, and cheered you on, I was there when you lost your legs, and I was there after, it was I! Not him, not anyone else, me, just me! I _Loved_ you, for nearly 30 years!" he cried, tears falling down his face.

"We were supposed to be getting married, in two, weeks. Two Weeks! Before, I had no doubts, I was ready to give you my last name, I was ready to raise a family, to grow old together, to die together, but now-" he picked up his hand and began to twist his ring off but it was stuck, he sighed as he brought it to his mouth and began to suck it off while he stared at her, his eyes were a deep prussian blue, the same color whenever he was really hurt, and the tears made it even worse.

He looked at the ring for a few seconds, watching as it shined in the light, he whimpered, he wanted to burst into a million tears, he was breaking, he never thought he'd have to do this, but he couldn't be with someone who didn't love him.

"Why did I even ask you to marry me?" he asked as his eyes flickered up at her, she was shaking, was this really happening? Was she really losing him? Was he really leaving? Was he really not going to listen? Her eyes followed the ring that he sucked off his finger. She stepped closer, shaking her head.

"No, No, Spongebob, no, don't do this, please!" she begged before he sighed, "You left me no choice." he said before he tossed her his ring, "You can sell that at a pawn shop or something, take it, I don't want it." he shook his head before he stormed out the door, leaving her behind to stare at the ring that laid on the floor.

Laura knelt down to her knees, her trembling hand picking up the tiny ring, she started to hyperventilate, clutching on to her chest, she felt light headed, one minute, he was here, and the next, she looked up at the open door, out into the darkness, and he was gone.

She managed to stand up, shaking her head as she held the ring close to her chest as she took a few steps back until she turned and ran up the stairs to their bed room, and a few seconds after she'd left, a tiny sound rang through the house as a tiny silver ring rolled down the long stairs, making a soft, ping sound down every step as the opening from the song 'Love Hurts' starts to play in the background.

* * *

A soft ping was heard as a small shot glass was placed on a bar table, "Do you want another?" asked the bartender, Spongebob sighed, he hesitated, "Y, yeah." he answered as she poured him another shot.

' _ **Love hurts'**_

"So, what's your story?" she asked him as she leaned against the bar, ' _ **Love scars'**_ and he sighed, shaking his head, looking at his ringless hand, "Long story." he answered ' _ **Love wounds, and marks'**_ he downed the shout in one swallow, hissing at the burning sensation that filled his chest.

' _ **Any heart, not tough'**_

"I'd listen." she said, and he bit his lip, "It's really pathetic." he shook his head, ' _ **or strong, enough, to take a lot of pain'**_ and she shrugged, "I don't mind." she said, and he sighed, "Ok, so, I was recently engaged, for over, 16 years, I was supposed to be getting married in two weeks, but-" he sighed, tears in his eyes.

"Sixteen years? You've been engaged?" she asked, and he scoffed, "We would have gotten married sooner, but she was in the Navy for the past 15 years, and just got back a year ago." he answered, and she nodded, "So, what happened?" she asked him, and he wiped his eyes, ' _ **I'm young, I know'**_ "I found her, making out with my neighbor, who also happened to be one of my best friends." he shook his head.

' _ **But even so.'**_

"Oh." she said, the tone in her voice, she felt bad for the little guy, he sighed, "so, here I am, drinking my money away." he said as he showed her his empty glass, ' _ **I know a thing'**_ that she ended up refilling, "On the house." she said, and he looked at her, forcing a smile of gratitude.

' _ **Or two'**_

"What was she like?" she asked her, and he sighed again, he couldn't help but to smile at the thought of her running through his mind, "she was everything I'd ever wanted, she was my everything, I loved her, more then my job at the Krusty Krab." he admitted.

"We'd known each other since we were babies, went to school together, started dating in high school, well sorta, we graduated together, you know, I proposed to her when we were at least, 8? with a candy ring?" he smiled at the memory, "Earned my first kiss that day." he shook his head, he wasn't sure if his face was heated from blushing, or from the booze, maybe both.

Spongebob sighed, "Before she left for the Navy, I'd asked her with a real ring, and well she said yes, and 16 years later, I was this close to finally marrying her but-" he teared up before he started crying, falling into his hands.

"i, it hurts, so much." he said as he held his chest, shaking his head, he looked up at her again, "but, I don't get it, why would she waste her entire life with me, just to cheat on me? I mean, I thought what we had was real, and, and it was, oh, maybe I just need to talk to her, see what really happened, as much as it pains me to see her, and to hear her, talk about it, I just, need a reason, just one." he said, and she nodded, offering him another drink which he refused.

He stood up, and smiled at her, thanking her for listening, before he left, having her sigh, like she really had a chance.

* * *

Spongebob sighed as he walked up to his pineapple, he hestatly put his hand on the door, he didn't want to face her but knew that he had to, she had something she wanted to him before he left, maybe it as the big news that she was leaving him, but, maybe it wasn't?

He sighed as he called out to her from the door as he closed it from behind him, but got no answer, he walked in further, she hadn't left, her stuff was still around, the kitchen was empty, and so was the living room, so she must've been in their room, probably packing.

As he came near the stairs, he stopped when he seen his ring sitting at the bottom of the stairs, not where he'd left it, for some reason, he got a strange feeling of worry, but why? Spongebob slowly made his way up the stairs, and froze as he came around a corner and seen a little blood, blood?

He bit his lip as he slowed down, taking one step at a time until he was forced to stop on the second floor, seeing her laying on the floor, her legs broken, tears filled his eyes before he screamed, rushing to pick her up, she'd also hit her head, he gasped as he felt the blood from her head on his hand.

He was shaking, how long had she been like this? The bandages around her legs were spotted with blood, he shook his head, picking her up he ran down stairs, and stopped at the door, he couldn't drive her to the hospital, since he'd been drinking.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ok, now, this is a pretty long chapter, I warned you ^^ enjoy

Sirens filled the streets, bouncing off the many tall buildings. Spongebob hunched over the bed, holding her hand as they sped through the city. Tears in his eyes, shaking his head, this was all his fault, if he'd never left her alone, if he'd just stayed and talked, instead of acting like a child and running out the door.

"Oh, this is all my fault." he dropped his head at her side, crying into the mattress before they came to a stop, they were at the hospital, already?

Spongebob was pushed back, last to get out, he followed after, but was stopped in the waiting room by one of the doctors, "You need to stay in here, she'll be fine, sir." the man said as he held the sponge by his shoulders, and he nodded, tears still in his eyes.

"Please, save her, please." he begged, and the man nodded, "Shes in great hands, sir, you just take a seat, and we'll be out as soon as we're done." he said before he left the sponge behind. Spongebob sighed as he walked over to an empty seat, he began to rub his eyes until he heard the sound of a familiar voice.

He immediately stood up, looking up at Squidward who just stood there, asking what's happened, Spongebob growled as he marched over to him, giving him a quick shove, telling him to leave before the doctor came out into the room, and he'd stopped paying attention to Squidward and ran over to the doctor.

"Laura? Is she?" the man smiled, "She's gonna be just fine, I think she should be starting to wake up, if you want to see her." the man said, and Spongebob nodded, pulling at his sleeve, "Please." he said before he was lead through the doors.

Spongebob stood at the door, watching as she slept, he walked in, and stood by her head, taking her hand as he ran a hand through her hair, tears filled his eyes as he stared at her, one thinking that he was the cause of this, and two, because he other lover, as he called him, was out in the waiting room, and he was afraid that when she woke up, it'd be 'him' she'd be looking for, and want nothing to do with him, and it hurt, he loved her so much, it hurt.

"Please, don't leave me for him." he whispered, shaking his head as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, leaving behind a single tear that fell from the tip of his nose. Spongebob jumped a little when he felt her shift under him.

He watched as her gentle eyes fluttered open, a sigh of relief hit him to know she was ok, "S, sponge-" she softly whispered unaware that he was there, tears filled her eyes as she remembered that he'd left her.

"H, hey, I'm here." he spoke up, turning her face towards him, her eyes widened, "Sp, spongebob." she spoke trying to sit up but he pushed her back down, "No, don't move." he said, and she just looked at him before she looked around the room, where was she? By the looks of things, the white walls, the white bed, she must've been in the hospital.

"Wh, what happened?" he asked her, and she looked at him, she reached to touch her head, she had a headache from where she'd hit her head, "I remember running up the stairs, and tripping on a loose piece of bandage." she said, "I hit my head-" she said while she ran her fingers over the rough fabric as she stared at the blankets.

"And- y, you left me." she said in an almost whisper, reaching for her chest, tears in their eyes, she looked at him, and he turned his head to the ground, "I, I know, a, and I'm sorry." he apologized, looking at her, "This is all my fault, i, if I'd only stayed." he said as he wiped his eyes.

He looked at her, "but I was just so, hurt, after seeing you, with him." he said, falling into his hands for a few seconds, he picked his head up and looked at her, "What did i do wrong?" he asked, shaking his head, he couldn't think of anything, until something came to his mind.

"Was it because of this morning? When I had to cancel our special day, for work? Or being late for our date? I swear, I tried, I'm sorry, he was gonna fire me if I didn't go in, i'm sorry." he cried, "but why Squidward?" he asked, "We were supposed to get married." he said as he took her hand.

Laura shook her head, "It wasn't like I wanted to kiss him, he forced himself on me." she explained, "I only went over there to ask his opinion on a dress for our date, since he's such an artist, a, and he-" her lip quivered, looking down at the sheets, "I got out of there as soon as I could, and I ran straight home, I was looking for you, so I could tell you, and so you could make me feel better, but- you left." she said, turning her head to look at him.

Spongebob shook his head, tears filled his eyes, feeling like a complete ass, and that he'd failed to protect her, his attention was turned to the door when he heard the familiar sound of suction cups approaching the room.

"GAH! HEY!" Squidward shouted he was slammed against a wall as the sponge slammed him against it, his hand tightened around his thin neck, "You Sick Bastard!" he shouted before he slammed him against the wall again before he delivered a hard punch across his jaw, knocking the older man into a shelf.

Squidward stood up with a groan, licking the side of his lip, he turned his head to be met with another fist. He groaned as the sponge approached him again, picking him up by his shirt "Wh, what is your- OPH!" he grunted as Spongebob punched him again.

"SPONGEBOB!" Laura screamed from the bed before a group of doctors ran into the room, and had to pull him off, Spongebob growled, attempting to pull free but there was one too many people holding him.

Squidward stood up, wiping his lip, "You, You're fucking crazy." he spat, "You, I will kill you! J, just give me a chance. If you Ever come near my family again, I will make you wish you hadn't met me." Spongebob shouted before he pulled away from the doctors and went over to Laura.

Laura stared up at him as he sighed, and straightened his shirt, she glanced down at his hand, his knuckles that were bleeding, she gasped, he must've hit him so hard he busted his hand.

"Robert, your hand." she said as she reached for his hand, and he sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed, "does it hurt?" she asked as she looked up at him, and he shrugged, "Probably not as bad as Squiddy over there, heh, think he learned his lesson?" he smiled, and Laura shook her head.

"I didn't want you to do that, there's other ways-" "Yeah, but it's easier that way." he laughed, before he sighed, "How can someone, so great, love someone like me?" he asked as he looked up at her face, "Robert-"

"Look, I know I'm not the greatest guy, i know I'm not your dream guy, i'm not, cute, i'm not funny, I'm not strong, i'm way too emotional, i'm thirty, and still don't act my age, I work at a fast food place, for crying out loud, and I just, think that, there's some much more out there, you can have, any guy in this world, and yet-"

Laura smiled, reaching for his face, "and yet, Robert, I picked you, my dream man, oh, I don't care about all that stuff, Sponge, you're not perfect, ok, but who is? I wouldn't want you any other way, then what you are, I love you, just the way you are, you're sweet, and kind, you know how to treat a lady, you are funny, and it's ok to have feelings, Robert, better to have feelings, rather to not be, like ol' grouchy octopus man." she smiled.

"You love your job, and you're really good at it, I'd rather have you work a job that doesn't pay much and makes you happy, then a job that pays big, and makes you miserable, heh, I, I remember when we first met, how you babbled on about, becoming this, great chef at the, Krusty Krab." she laughed, and he smiled.

"Others might make fun, saying, it's my funeral, that, I'm crazy, but I'd rather die happy in your arms, and, heh, Yeah, I'm crazy, i'm crazy about you." she said as she squeezed his cheeks, he sighed, falling in love all over again with her simple words, "And, you've got a strong heart, you're what kept me going all these years, I was looking forward to, becoming, Mrs. Squarepants, to, waking up beside my, husband." she said as she ran her hands down to his chest where his heart would be.

"Mmmm." she moaned as he leaned in and kissed her, they let out a short breath before they went back to kissing, his hands running down to her hips while hers held onto his shoulders. They pulled out, and he rubbed his nose against hers, "I hope, it's not too late to ask, but, will you marry me?" he asked, and she laughed, kissing him again.

"You can keep asking me that question, and it'll always be yes." she said, and he smiled, giving a quick fist bump, before she sighed, "but- I think, we might have to move the wedding day up a bit, just until my legs heal again." she sighed, and he awed, but smiled again, "As long as we get married."

It has to be at least ten in the morning, and little giggles filled the Pineapple house, leading up to the master bedroom. Laura had her head on his shoulder as they talked about random things, maybe talking about what they'd do after they'd get married, about them eventually raising a family, and growing old together, and bringing up happy memories such as when they first met, or when they first kissed, when they'd first started dating, the dates they went on, and just the time they spent together just before she left for the Navy, and then the funny video chats they'd have while they were millions of miles apart.

Spongebob sighed, hugging her, "I can't believe we're finally getting married,sure being engaged is fun, but being married would be even better." he said and she smiled as he kissed the top of her head, she looked up at him and he sighed, "So, I heard the girls were gonna take you out for your bacholoratte party." he said, and she sighed, looking down at his neck area to avoid his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and she shrugged, "I, I don't want to go." she answered, "oh, why not? I thought you liked your friends, Sandy and Mindy were going too." he said, but she sighed, glancing down at her legs before he turned her head towards him and he placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away, "Everything, will be fine, you over think things, they won't care about what's 'down there'" he said as he gestured to her stumps.

He smiled, reaching for her cheek, pushing past her hair, and she shrugged, he knew he too well, and she smiled, and shrugged, "Are you going to your bachelor's party?" she asked, and he smiled and shook his head, and she scoffed, finding it funny that he tried to get her to go when he wasn't going to his, "Oh, and whys that?" she asked and he shrugged.

" 'cause, I don't see what the big deal is, I mean, what's so great about a night that's supposed to symbolize the last night of being a single, unwedded man? Well.." he paused, "I don't want to be reminded of my years of being alone, they say it's supposed to be your last night of freedom but, my freedom began when you came home, because i'm free with you, I'm free to express myself, and i'm free to hold and touch the woman I was meant to be with, I'm free to be happy." he rubbed her shoulder and she looked away, trying to hide her blushing face.

Spongebob sighed again, "I don't need, a big party like that with the guys and some, naked women to have a good time, not when I have you." he chuckled, but sighed, "Now you, on the other hand- you can go out if you want, a night with the girls, go to a club or two, have fun, I don't want to take that from you." he shook his head and she shook hers as well, leaning up to kiss his nose.

"Why would I want to do something like that without you? Fun is wherever you are, as long as i'm with you, we can go to clubs, and do whatever, a, and if i want to see some man strip, I'd have you, my sexy future husband, strip for me." she laughed, having him laugh back.

"I love you." they simultaneously said before they kissed.

Spongebob stood in the mirror, looking over himself as he fanned his hand down his chest to feel out the smooth fabric, his heart was racing, his face was white and he felt like he was gonna throw up, today was the day, it was finally happening, he was getting married today, to the most beautiful woman in the ocean, and he was nervous, thinking last minute thoughts, would he even cut it?

Was he, husband, material? Could he do this? What if he stood at that alter, and she didn't come? Or what if she came and, changed her mind right at the end? What if she finally realized that he was a loser, and that he didn't deserve someone as amazing as her?

Spongebob sighed as he looked in the mirror as his father entered the room, he was a little surprised to actually see him there at his wedding, and even more, to see him in here, before he walked out there and got married.

"Great day out." he spoke up and Spongebob shook his head, turning his head, "I don't need you to try and talk me out of this, dad, I don't need you to tell me to back away." he said, and Harold looked at him, his glasses shining in the light.

"I just came to see you, you look great, it seemed like it was only yesterday that you came in this world, but my, time flies, now, my only son, is getting married, he became a man today." he couldn't help but to smile a little, and Spongebob looked at him, he hadn't really expected him to say something like that, he and his father weren't really all that close, and Harold, he wasn't the father that you'd think he was, if you'd call him a father.

"I'm proud of you, Son." he said, and Spongebob gasped under his breath as he seen a single tear flow down from his father's face, shocked, you learn something everyday, that Harold, his father, could cry, which, he never did, at least, not in front of him.

Harold sighed, walking over and slapping him on the back before he hugged him. Spongebob's head was spinning, he was so confused, was this man even his father? He hesitated to reach his arms around to hug him.

Harold pulled out, "Look, son, I know, I put you through a lot, growing up, and I was never, the father you wanted, never who I needed to be, I wasn't there most of the time, and even if I was, I never took the time to tell you I loved you, but know now, here, I do love you, and you will always be, my son." he said as tears began to flow down his son's eyes, words he'd never heard from him before, words that he had always wanted to hear, were finally pouring out of his mouth, and it only took until now for him to hear it.

Spongebob looked at him and smiled, "I love you too dad, now, I, I have to go, someone's waiting for me." he said as he patted his shoulder and then walked out the door to the altar.

Laura smiled as she turned to view herself in the mirror, running her gloved hand down her dress, she sighed, shaking her head, she couldn't believe it, she didn't believe it, it all had to be a dream, this was happening all too fast, after 16 years, she was finally here, today, she'd marry him, the man of her dreams, her stomach fluttered with a swarms of jellyfish.

"You look beautiful." Margaret, Spongebob's mother said as she closed the door behind her, she smiled and looked back down at her dress as the woman approached her, "Yeah, but will he like it?" she asked, and Margaret chuckled, reaching to touch the dress, "He'll love you." she said, and Laura sighed, "I hope so."

"Here-" she spoke up, bringing her hand up to show a small necklace, Margaret smiled, "It was my mother's, and her mother's before, she gave it to me at my wedding before she passed away." she said, Laura turned to look at the small piece of jewelry, she gasped, picking it up.

"This is, so beautiful." she said as she held it up in the light, "it's a family tradition, now, i'm passing the tradition onto you, and hopely, you'll pass it on to your daughter, or, daughter-in-law." she smiled before Laura hugged her before she turned around and asked her to put it on for her.

Margaret sighed, straightening it out, "I just wish your parents were here, your mother would have loved to see you in this dress, and your father, heh, as much as he hates my son, he would have loved to walk you down that aisle." she said, and Laura sighed, looking down.

"I know, but you know what Pa would do to him." she said as she looked at her, and Margaret sighed, and shrugged, "he'd have to get used to him, that's the way my father was with my husband, and I bet, when you two have a daughter, he'll be the exact, same way." she smiled and Laura laughed, "I'd love to see that." she said before she looked at the door as Sandy pushed her head in the door and announced that they were ready for her.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the presence of Neptune and this company to join, Spongebob Squarepants, and Laura Roundshorts in holy bonds of matrimony-"

Spongebob's lip quivered as he stared at his bride in her beautiful dress, tears falling down both their faces, the day was finally here, and it seemed that everyone was here, including old King Neptune, Queen Mindy, and new, King Patrick, heck, they'd even gone and forgiven Squidward after finding out that he had been drinking and wasn't quite himself when he had done what he had done.

Tears of joy filled the rim of everyone's eyes, no one had ever imagined that Spongebob would get married, and, so soon at that, and yet, here they were, watching as the two said their vows. Laura sighed as she stared up at her soon to be husband, taking a breath.

"Spongebob-" she said his name, and he smiled, nodding for her to go on, " Ever since i was a child, and even smaller than that." she giggles with a smile of how she'd first met him, "You've always been there to lighten up my life... to bring me into a better being and truly find happiness, Even though i was not a normal child and it showed, you didnt turn from me with disgust in your eyes... you wanted to get to know me and give me a chance to see the beauty that you see in me everyday." she smiles as she squeezes his hands, and he squeezes back.

"And now, i stand here on this altar next to you right now, so i can get the chance to know all of you... and i will be your shoulder to cry on in times of need, as you have done for me. I will be the one to hold your hand in the most frightening moments or the most heartbreaking ones. I will never look at you with disgust in my eyes or my mind. I will be your stone, and carve into my solid skin the symbol of our love with your touch, and i'll know, that we will be just as strong as the mountains, but we can still move them. I will never break your heart into pieces and disregard anything we've ever had even if you asked me to. I'll just love you till the end, if that's alright." she said as she teared up, and he was already crying.

He shake his head, slipping his fingers between hers as he raised them midway, shaking his head, he laughs, "I'm not good with words, well not as good as you are, I may not be, perfect, I may not have a lot of money, and not be able to give you everything you want, but know that I will give you everything I can." he said as he kissed her hand.

"I promise to give you the best of myself, and to ask you of no more than what you can give, I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in distress, laugh and cry with you, to grow with your mind and spirit, but if you grow weak, i'll be there to fight your battles for you, I'll help you with you responsibilities, and make your problems my own in order to spread the weight evenly."

He wiped her eyes, reaching for her cheek, he shook his head, "You know me better than anyone else in this world, and somehow you still manage to love me. You are my best friend and my one true love. There is still a part of me today, that can not believe that i'm going to be the one that gets to marry you." he said, and she shook her head, mouthing the words, 'I love you.' to him.

She was biting her lip to keep herself from kissing him right there, "I take, you, Laura, as my Lawfully wedded wife, to be together in happiness and in strife, to have and to hold, even if your cooking grows mold-" he began to laugh before she shoved him, "Hey!" he yelped before he laughed, "Well, you started it." she crossed her arms, and he laughed before he wrapped her in his arms and leaned to kiss her but stopped when he looked at the preacher who was smiling.

"Do you, Spongebob, take Laura-" "I do." he interrupted before he looked at her, and the man looked at the woman, "and, Do you-" "I do, oh, I do." she said, before they kissed, and the man stepped back and smiled, "and, I guess, you can kiss the bride," the man said before the room broke out in a cheer.

"I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants!" the man finally announced as the two pulled out and hugged, they turned to the crowd who threw rose petals and rice before they kissed again, and the door was opened and the two laughed as they ran down the aisle, they ran outside, down the steps before Spongebob turned to Laura and picked her up and ran to the limo.

THE END! Now, it's all, Happy and Junk! Now, look out for 'The Honeymoon' coming soon in 2018… ^^


End file.
